Naurto High
by XxwaterxangelxX
Summary: SasuSaku, NaruHina, and plenty of other parings. The everyday life of Naruto and his friends and the crazy high school lives they all have!
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

Naruto High

Naruto High

Here we go with my first story on this account. Hope you all like it and enjoy the story! -.

Plus this is a story about them in high school in this time period so… there are no justu or anything. All right read and enjoy!

Chapter 1:

The First Day

The long seemly endless summer had finally reached a slow end. As the buses pulled up to the high school building the students dreams of the school somehow bursting into flames over the summer had come to a quick stop. All the old students know the drill for school, met in the gym and wait to be called to homeroom, but of cores the poor brain dead freshmen where completely clueless about this little fact.

"Where are we suppose to do? Just stand her all day?" a voice said out off the crowd of freshmen students.

"That's fine with!" yelled anther student. The students all started to laughed at what was said.

"_Attention all freshmen students are to report to the gym understand dumbasses!" _ Principle Tsunade yelled out the intercom.

Naruto Uzumaki, freshmen and number one class clown, was walking next to Sakura Haruno, freshmen and the number one boxer in her class, and Sasuke Uchiha, freshmen and number one at many things.

"Damn Principle! She just has to make us go to the dumb gym!" Naruto said out loud for everyone to here him.

"Oh just shut up Naruto she could have told us to do worse!" Sakura replied with a scolding voice.

"Your right Sakura she could have told me to… kiss u!" Naruto lend in to kiss Sakura. Sasuke hits Naruto right in the face with his book bag and everyone saw Naruto do a three-sixty in the air and land face first into the ground and his butt hanging in the air.

"What the hell was that for Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"I was bored," he replied back with no sign of emotion in his face.

"You don't have to be a bitch on the first day of school Sas-GAY!" Naruto blurted out without think about he just said. The next thing you know every freshmen is in the gym with everyone else…well everyone but Naruto who was hanging out side the school, underwear waving in the air on the flag poll for the world to see what he was wearing, and him still attached to it.

In Home Room

"Anyone seen Naruto Uzumaki to day?" Kiba asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep," Sasuke answered.

"Well that's great…where is he Sasuke?" he asked hoping to get a better answer than the first one.

"He's outside on the flag poll waving with the school's flag" he replied looking out the window at the flag poll. Kiba looks over Sasuke shoulder and looks at the flag poll.

"Wait! Is he that dot on the top off the poll?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Yep…he just had to push it this morning…dumbass" he continued looking out the window at Naruto flapping in the wind.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!" he busted out laughing at the though of Naruto must have done to get Sasuke this made on the first day at school. He fell the floor holding his sides tight and continued laughing.

Hinata Hyuga, freshmen and president of the middle school art club, was courses about what Kiba was laughing so hard about walked over to him. She looked at Sasuke then at Kiba then at Sasuke again and then Kiba again and one last time at Sasuke.

"Umm…Sas-Sasuke why is…why is Kiba laughing so hard for?" she asked him in her soft whisper voice and hoped he would answer her.

"Just look at the flag poll Hinata and you'll know why"

Hinata looked at the flag poll long and hard until she finally saw Naruto. She tried not to laugh like Kiba but couldn't help herself and she started to giggle at what Sasuke did to Naruto and she also thought about what Naruto had to have done to get Sasuke that mad at him. Sakura courses as well came over to Sasuke's desk and looked at Kiba still laughing at Naruto. Then one quick at Hinata's face full of weir and giggles she know right then and there that Sasuke must have done something to Naruto when she went to go find them all some sets.

"What did u do to Naruto this time, Sasuke?" Sakura asked not really caring but just wanted to know.

"th-th-th-the fl-fla-flag po-pol-poll bwahahahah" Kiba managed to get out of his mouth.

Sakura took one glance at the poll and saw Naruto flapping in the wind with the schools flag right underneath him but at the angle she was looking at it, it looked like the flag was raping Naruto! She climbed onto Sasuke's desk to get a better look at the Naruto. Sakura not even knowing that when she climb onto the desk that her boobs where right in Sasuke's face and if u where staying a little farther away it looks like Sasuke and Sakura where just about to get it on in front of the whole class!

"Is that his right there Sasuke?" she looked over at Sasuke and saw his lightly blushing face looking at something. "What are you looking at Sasuke?" she looks around the room and sees nothing existing or intruting. She looked back at his and his face turned away from her, his face still blushing. "What is it Sasuke? Tell me I want to know!" she turned around on top of the desk and faces him.

Sasuke turned his head hoping Sakura's boobs wouldn't be in his face anymore and found what he saw was even worse then that! Sasuke could see right down her shirt and quickly turned his head again blushing. Sakura looked at him closely and finally figured out what Sasuke was staring away from her for. Sasuke looked over again just to see if she know it yet and still he could right down her shirt and he couldn't saw anything. Sakura cover herself up blushing and Sasuke never did stop blushing and everyone how saw thought that Sasuke and Sakura where ether having sex or where going out.

Everyone in class was just staring at Sasuke and Sakura when the unthinkable happened. Ino Yamanaka, freshmen and the number one Sakura hater ever, came up behind Sakura.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE SAKURA HARUNO!!" Ino yelled at her and with that said she pushed Sakura right into Sasuke!

The whole class just stared at the two of them and what happen after Ino pushed Sakura. When she pushed her she landed in Sasuke lap and the face met…well more like their lips. Sasuke and Sakura where kissing right in front of the whole class and Sasuke's hand where not in the right place ether. One of his hands was holding Sakura so she wouldn't fall on the floor and the other right on Sakura's boob!

The class in a complete shock! Ino stood there with her mouth hitting the floor. Same with the rest of the class including the teacher how just walked in room.

"TAKE THAT KIND OF CRAP TO THE PRINCIBLE'S OFFICE!" the teacher yelled at them both. With that said Sasuke and Sakura took the long walk to the principle's office.

In The Office

Naruto was sitting in the office waiting to go see the principle himself for being on the flag poor for most of the morning. He took a quick look at how was in the office now. Then with great surprise he looked up again and saw Sasuke and Sakura walking towards him and taking seats next to each other.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE SAKURA DO SASUKE?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke with his underwear sticking out of his pants because they where to starched out to fit in his pants anmore.

"I did nothing loser! Got it!" Sasuke relied quickly as he went for Naruto's sticking out underwear and pulled them up tight giving him a super wedgey.

"Hey guys! You shouldn't be doing this in the principle's office! Sasuke but Naruto down and the both of u sit down and I'll sit in-between the both of you! Got it guys!"

"Fine Sakura" Sasuke put Naruto down and the both sit on the opposite sides of Sakura.

There was a long pause and Naruto had to be the one to break it.

"So…what did you and Sasuke get in trouble for, Sakura?" he looked at her waiting for the truth to come out of her mouth.

"Oh…we…we…we…we" she studded to answer him.

"Ino pushes Sakura into me and we kissed in class and the teacher saw! Understand loser!" Sasuke answer for her and they both wait for Naruto to react to the news.

But before her could respond Principle Tsunade walked in and called Naruto in fallowed by Sasuke and then finally Sakura.

((I'll spare u guys the time they spent in her office because that is just another chapter longer then this one so…you're welcome!))

With a long have the day scolding and the long expiations they where sent home early and that was that. What a first day off school they had!

-The end of the Chapter One: The First Day


	2. Chapter 2: Her Office And The List

Chapter 2: Tsunade's Rant And The List

Chapter 2: Tsunade's Rant And The List

Her Office

As Naruto walked into the pits of hells owner he know that his life was going to came to a short end. As he took a set in the Devil's wife's office he was a dead man walking and was lucky to be breathing.

"Now Naruto…HOW IN HELLS NAME DID U GET ON THAT FLAG POLL IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" she yelled at him at the top of her lungs for the whole world to hear and as she said it the world stopped. Naruto could have sworn that the birds outside had even stopped chirping…he was dead meat.

Naruto thought now would be the perfect time to get back at Sasuke for kissing Sakura and getting her in trouble! "It was Sasuke Uchiha! He put me up there and left me there all day long! It was all Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke and Sakura where listening in on the conversation and when Sasuke hear that Naruto, his best friend, had just rated him out he was going to kill him right after he got out of the devil's wife's office!

"Shizuna! Send in Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno! NOW SHIZUNA!" she yelled at her throw the pager she had in her office.

"Yes Maim!" she replied quickly. "Sasuke and Sakura u can go see she now."

Sasuke and Sakura gulped think it would be there last… and not seeing Naruto come out was a good sing that they where going to be bared net to him! They both walked in and sat down in the two open sets next to Naruto. They where both relived that he was still breathing… for now at least.

"Alright Sasuke Uchiha you have done so much on the first day of high school… I'm going to kill you before this year is over and if you somehow survive the 4 years you're going to be here then god bless but if not I'll send your funeral cards out for you." she said smiling right at him. "Now Sasuke you have put Naruto on the flag poll and you where caught having sex with Sakura in class…WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINK WHEN YOU WHERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX IN MY SCHOOL IN MY CLASS?!" she yelled loud, if that even possible, then she yelled at Naruto!

"NO ANSWER! I SEE HOW IT IS UCHIHA JUST LIKE ITACHI RIGHT! THAT'S IT YOU'RE OUT OF MY SCHOOL UCHIHA!"

"It-it an acsident Ms. Tsunade… he didn't mean anything by it! I promise!" Sakura said about to cry. She took a quick look at Sasuke and hoped that Tsunade would not ecspell Sasuke for this.

"Is that so Sakura then explain how this happened." She was talking much nicer to Sakura because she was about to cry but was trying to hold it in front of Sasuke.

"I was look at Naruto get raped by the flag. I was on top of Sasuke's desk so I could see it better… but I guess that something was there that shouldn't have been and I'm sorry for that and when I finally realized what Sasuke was blushing about I covered myself and Ino pushed me into Sasuke and that's when the teacher walked in! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Sasuke and Mr. Tsunade!" Sakura said as her tears started to roll down her face and hit her hands.

Sasuke saw how hard Sakura was trying to hold it in and when she finally let it how hard she must have tryied. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and held him as she cried. Sasuke thought it would have been roud to push her off like some asshole… so he let her cry on his shoulder.

"And how did the poll thing happen Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a big grin on her face

"I said something to piss Sasuke off an he ptu me on flag poll and THAT DAMN FLAG WAS ASS RAPING ME THE WHOLE DAMN DAY!! UNTIL MY UNDERWAER RIPPED NAD I FEEL DOWN AND THAT'S WHEN YOU FOUND ME!" Naruto yelled at her.

Sakura was still crying but not as hard as she was a little while age.

"So Sasuke… is all of this true?" Tsunade asked with this serous look on her face.

"Yes Ms. Tsunade" he said not even looking at her evil glare all he was looking at was Sakura crying on his shoulder.

"Alright then you all are free to go just don't let any of this happen again… now LEAVE MY OFFICE!"

"YES MS. TSUNADE!" They all said as they all left the room.

The List Day

The morning was like any other morning for them… well beyond the first day of school. Everyone was heading for home room class when the second year sophomore remember what to day was last year buy wouldn't tell anyone of the freshmen. With the strange behavior of the sophomore the freshmen know that A the teacher where going to go crazy to day or B try out list are going to be posted to day.

As all the students took there seats in home room as the teacher walked in.

"Alright everybody! To day is try out list day so make good chooses and choose something youthful!" Mr. Guy told all of his class and has he did normal rotten of dancing and doing strange poses as he talked.

Everybody in one flock run towards the lists on the board! There was pushing and shoving to get to the list. As Mr. Guy thought to himself how wonderful that all these youthful children want to join a youth group of youth students!

"LET ME INBITCHES!" Ino yelled as she shoved everyone out of the way of her. "HA HA SAKURA I'M FRIST ON THE LIST TO BE IN THE SASUKE CLUB!"

"I don't care Ino-PIG! I'm joining that club! I'm joining the boxers and the volley ball club and art club so u can suck it Ino-PIG!" Sakura yelled back at Ino as she showed off that she was using Sasuke's arm to hold herself up in side the huge crowd of students.

"BITCH!" Ino yelled at her as loud as she could to where Mr. Guy wouldn't hear her.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was holding on to his arm tight. He was wondering what she was doing holding on to him for but he didn't have time make her let go or figure it out. He only had time sign up for the sport he wanted to join. Sasuke put his name down underneath the kendo club, rugby, basketball, and soccer.

Naruto but his name underneath everything Sasuke did. As Sasuke signed his name he saw Naruto signing up next to him and even in soccer! Of which Naruto has never been good at he could never beat a dieing monkey at! He is that bad at soccer! But he singed up anyway.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! TIME FOR SOME LEARNING! TAKE YOUR SEAT EVERYONE!" Mr. Guy yelled at everyone and everyone did just that.

Sakura turned around and looked at Hinata's drawing.

"WOW! This is really good Hinata! You are joining the art club again?" Sakura asked still looking at the picture.

"Yeah! I just can't stop drawling! Are you going to join this year Sakura?" Hinata said with a big smile on her face.

"Yep! I can't wait! I've never been in an art club before because I was never really all that good at art…but I think I've gotten better!" Sakura said still looking at Hinata's picture.

"Hey Sakura can I see some of your drawling?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Sure Hinata!" she answer as she pulled out her drawling pad and handed it to Hinata. "Sorry if there are really bad…but I'm not that good."

Hinata looked at all of Sakura's drawings and was surpised to see that she was really good, I mean really good. Her drawings where better then Hinata's and her's where better then most of the seniors in there school. "Sakura these are great! You'll do fine in that art club!" Hinata said smiling big.

"Thanks Hinata! I can't wait for the first meting!" she said smiling and they both agreed about the meting and started to laugh.

Naruto hear the girls laughing and went to go see what was up. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him over there with him.

"Let go of me loser!"

"No way Sasuke! We need to know what's so funny!"

"Can't you find that out on your own! Without dragging me along!"

"Yeah but that's not as fun…so I'll drag you!"

"He-Hey Naur-Naruot" Hinata said shyly in a whisper tone of voice.

"Hey Hinata, Sakura!" Naruto said smiling and pulling Sasuke around.

"Hey Naruto…why did you drag Sasuke with you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Because he's an asshole and as an asshole he needed to be bugged by me!" Naruto answered with a huge grin on his face.

"LET GO OF MR DUMBASS!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"NO ASSHOLE!" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto just let him go! We don't need another flag poll day now do we?" Sakura sculled.

"NO! Fine I'll let go of Sasuke" he said as let go of Sasuke.

"Dumbass" Sasuke said under his breath.

"WHAT DIE YOU SAY SASUKE?!" Naruto yelled right at Sasuke's face.

Naruto pulled something out of his pocket to give him the upper hand in the fight with Sasuke. The object was shiny and looked like brass knuckles form Sakura and Hinata's view.

"SHIT…Hinata you grab Naruto and I'll get Sasuke. Got it!" Sakura ordered Hinata.

"Ye-Yes Sakura" she replied in a whisper voice.

Sakura got up out of her set quickly because she knew that the two of then where going get into a fist fight! Hinata hopped up right after Sakura. Sakura run behind Sasuke who was about to throw a punch at Naruto and grabbed Sasuke's arms in a kind of sidewas hug, this way he couldn't hit Naruto with the punch he was going to throw. Hinata grabbed Naruto as he was throwing a punch at Sasuke, but Hinata grabbed Naruto to late because his punch was at a detract cursor for someone on Sasuke's side!

"AAAAWWWW!!" Sakura cried out.

Everyone in the class couldn't believe what the saw! They all saw Sakura on the ground knocked out cold with blood spilt on the ground surrounding her and Naruto with his hand shaped in a fist with blood dripping off his it.

"NARUTO YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HIT A GIRL! NOT JUST A GIRL BUT YOU HIT SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto couldn't say anything. He was just standing there frozen in time. Hinata was in shock that Naruto missed Sasuke and hit Sakura with all he had. Naruto felt something wet flowing down his face… he was crying. Sasuke got down on the ground next to Sakura to see if she was okay. Everyone in the class had their eyes popped out of their heads and there mouths hitting the floor.

Mr. Guys come running over to see id Sakura was okay and to know what the hell just happened!

"Is-Is she al-alright?" Hinata asked Mr. Guy as got down next to Sakura. Hianta was trying not to cry because Sakura was Hinata's best friend and she couldn't believe that the guys she liked hit her best friend.

"She'll be fine but you Naruto Uzumaki… you're DEAD MEAT! GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Guy yelled at the top his lungs. "And Sasuke you take Sakura to the office and you go to her office as well as Naruto! Got it you two!"

They both shuck their heads and walked to the office. They never said one word to each other while they where walking down to the office. Sasuke was holding Sakura in his arms and was trying his hardest not to kick Naruto ass out a window and watch him get hit be a car going 150mp! Naruto was trying to stop crying… I mean he didn't mean to hit Sakura it was an accident and he felf like such an asshole for hitting her that hard.

They finally reached the office and the office people couldn't believe what they saw with there own eyes, Sasuke holding Sakura in his arms and Naruto crying and his hand dripping with small droplets of blood.


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Punishment

"WHAT IN HELLS NAME HAPPENED!?" Ms. Shizuna yelled at Naruto and Sasuke.

Silence. The both off them couldn't say anything to Ms. Shizuna about Sakura or what just happened not but ten minutes ago.

"WELL SPIL IT OUT YOU TWO!!" she continued to yell at them.

Silence.

"DAMN IT YOU ASSHOLES ANSWER HER!" Ms. Tsunade yelled at the both of them.

Silence.

"Damn it you two! ALL RIGHT THEN SASUKE I'M CALLING ITACHI AND NARTUO I'M CALLING YOUR FOSTER MOTHER! IS THAT ALRIGHT FOR YOU TWO!" she yelled at them at the top of her lungs!

Silence.

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't even move it was if they where still frozen in time…in that moment…it all meant nothing to them that Ms. Tsunade was yelling at them or the he was treating to call their legal gardens.

Ms. Tsunade started at them for a while. She took a long time and to everyone in the office it felt like ten years before she said anything.

"Okay guys I got it now. Naruto hit Sakura but he meant to hit Sasuke but missed and hit her instead...and now the both of you feel guilty about the whole thing…am I right or not?" Ms. Tsunade asked in a clam voice as if she was trying to make them feel better about the whole thing.

They both nodded their heads at what she said. Ms. Tsunade walked towards the phone and picked up.

"I'm going to call Itachi and Ms. Lunamaria…ok boys?" Ms. Tsunade asked calmly.

"NO!" they both where out of their trances that the past had put on them.

"Oh why not?" she asked curiously.

"Itachi is working today and he can't come and get me!" Sasuke started. "If he does he'll get fired! So he can't…"

"And Ms. Lunamaria is to busy to come and get me!" Naruto added in.

"Well you both should have thought about that before you guys got into a fight in my school!" she nagged at them as she started to dial Itchia's work number.

"N-no…n-n-no" a lit whispering voice said

"What? Who was that?!" Ms. Tsunade said with a strange look on her face.

Everyone looked around the room searching for the sound of that voice. Naruto looked under everything…I mean everything! Sasuke looked around when he felt a little soft tug on his shirt and looked down at Sakura. _It was Sakura how said that! But…but why would she do that…_

"Sakura…are you alright?" Sasuke said loud enough for only Sakura to hear it.

"Sa-Sasu-Sasuke…" she said in that same weak voice.

"Sakura are you okay?" he repeated.

"I-I'm fine Sas-Sasuke" she answered looking in to his emotionless eyes with a smile on her face.

_Sakura…I don't get her sometimes…why does she always do this? I know she's hurt but why does she have to be so…so…so…Sakura…doesn't she know she can just tell me and Naruto what's up or what's wrong with her…I guess I'll have to figure it out…alright then…I'll figure it out if she wouldn't tell me…Sakura…_

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and Sakura and he saw that Sakura was awake again!

"SAKURA!!" he yelled running over to Sasuke and Sakura.

Ms. Tsunade looked over at all of them. She thought deep and hard about what to do now. _This is great! What the hell I'm I going to do now!? Sakura's awake and no one can come and get these kids! What to do! What to do!…I've got it!_

"Alright guys here's the plan. Sasuke and Naruto you guys take Sakura home and put her in bed and wait for someone in her family to come home got it! Oh and while you're discussing what to do Sasuke hand me Sakura I'm going to fix up that wound of hers." she told them as she put the phone back on the ringer.

Sasuke handed Ms. Tsunade Sakura as Ms. Tsunade cleared a place for Sasuke to put her down on. He placed her on the place she cleared for her and Ms. Tsunade stared to fix up Sakura.

"Wait! Why don't me and Sasuke come back to school?" Naruto asked confused.

"You and Sasuke are suspended for the next two days. And I'm not counting today!" she asked trying not to laugh at how stupid Naruto's question was.

"So…are you really going to tell Itachi or Ms. Lunamaria?" Sasuke asked hoping for a no.

"Yep! I am going to tell them but Itachi wont lose his job nor will Ms. Lunamaria…okay guys?" she told them ushering to them that what she was saying was the truth.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded their heads as they left the office. Naruto said nothing to Sasuke the rest of the way to their locker. Naruto got his stuff out of the locker first.

"Sasuke, do you need anything?" Naruto asked not even looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah…just my bag" he replied without looking at him. "Sakura…do you need anything form your locker?"

"No Sasuke…I'm fine. Thanks for asking" Sakura answer trying not to yawn as she was starting to fall back to sleep.

Naruto handed Sasuke him bag and he slammed the locker shut. "TO SAKURA'S HOUSE!" Naruto yelled at the both of them as Sakura woke up.

"NARUTO!" she yelled as she tried to kill him form Sasuke's arms.

"My side hurts still…" She said squinting her eyes as she heeled her side tight.

Naruto looked down at the ground hoping that Sakura didn't remember how she got the wound. Sakura looked at Naruto and she knew that he was the one that hit her and caused her to get hurt…but as she was going to say something she drifted back into sleep. The way to Sakura's house was silent enough to where you could only hear the birds chirping.

They finally reached Sakura's house and used Sakura's house key to get in. Sasuke took Sakura upstairs and placed her in her bed. _Why dose she have to be so…so…so…damn it! There I go again! Thinking about things that will never happen…_

"Goodnight…Sakura" Sasuke said underneath his breath like a whisper only loud enough for Sakura to hear it.

Sasuke walked down the stairs and saw Naruto picking through Sakura's refrigerator. Sasuke gave him a smirk and walked towards the phone in the living room. He picked up and called Itachi.

"_This is Itachi Uchiha. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone right now but I promise that I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Leave your message at the beep...Oh and if this is Sasuke I'll be home late tonight…sorry about that Sasuke...may be next time little brother…_"

BEEP

"Hey Itachi…it Sasuke…I did something and I know you're going to kill me about it later…so I'll tell you when you get home…and change you're answering machine! I know you're going to be home late! You're…you're always home late…"

--Itachi Finds Out--

"Guess I should check my voice mail" Itachi said as he picked up him cell phone.

"_You have_ _1 new message from little brother. Would you like to hear it?_"

_Wow…why would Sasuke call me during school hours? Well better listen to it…I just hope that he's not hurt or in trouble again._

"_Hey Itachi…it Sasuke…I did something and I know you're going to kill me about it later…so I'll tell you when you get home…and change you're answering machine! I know you're going to be home late! You're…you're always home late…_"

Damn it Sasuke! You got in trouble again…I hope you didn't…

Itachi finally got of work and took a little trip to Sasuke's high school. As he reached the school he remember everything that happened there the good…and the bad. As he walked in throw the doors he remember hanging one of his friend on the top of the door and leaving it open in the middle of a storm. He laughed a little and continued walking towards the office. He passed him old locker him old classrooms his old everything. Finally her reached the office and as he knocked on the principle's door he remember that faithful day he was called to the office and never came back.

"Come in!" the person on the other side of the door yelled.

He did as asked and opened the door to find Ms. Tsunade looking throw Sasuke's recorded.

"What's that?" he asked portending to be someone else.

"Sasuke Uchiha's record! I just can't get that kid at all…" she said with a yawn in her voice.

"Oh well if you want some help figuring him out just let me know" Itachi said as Ms. Tsunade's head shot up off the desk.

"Itachi! Oh sorry about the whole me looking at his record thing…ha, ha, ha." She looked at him feeling like a complete idiot.

"It's alright Ms. Tsunade…but do you want to understand him a little more?" he asked hoping for her to say yes.

"Yes…what can you tell me Itachi?" she asked with a look in her eye that showed Itachi that she really wanted to know.

"Here's the main story or do want the whole thing?" he asked politely.

"The whole thing would be nice. I don't have anything else to do tonight…so go for the whole thing!" she instated.

"Okay the whole thing it is," Itachi smiled and he started his story. "I guess the best place to start out in would be with our father. He never really liked us at all…so the day Sasuke was born he left my mother, Sasuke, and me all alone. Our mother did the best she could with everything. I mean everything! She was the perfect mother in my eye's she was. She worked for everything she had. She worked for hours on end and she still always had time for Sasuke and me. I know I had a father but Sasuke never did and I never wanted to be my father so I…become more of my mother than anything else. When Sasuke was about six or seven years old our mother started to get sick…she got sicker more and more everyday…until she only had hours left. She spent everything on us so her hospitl bills where paid buy our mothers friend and people how liked my mother for the work she did around town. Even though she worked spent time with us she still had time to help everyone else. She was the original super woman. Even at her deathbed she was thinking of Sasuke and me. She told Sasuke to listen to me from now on and that I had to stop yelling at him so much. Sasuke kept on asking if she was coming home with us…and she never answer him…I think she didn't want to tell him that she was dieing and I could tell that to. Her finally minutes on this world where almost up and we said that we lover her and she said that she loved us…and our mother finally answer Sasuke's question…she told him that she was sorry but this time she wasn't coming home with us. She asked that he could forgive her…and he did so. He last word where I'm sorry Sasuke…Itachi. The day she died I quit high school and got a job and started to take care of Sasuke…since I was his legal gardenia I was allowed to keep him…but I had to be checked up on by everyone and they still do that to us. But Sasuke knows everything now…every last thing that I know about our mother and father…the whole thing…he knows about it. Does that answer your questions Ms. Tsunade?"

"Yes…I understand everything about Sasuke Uchiha now…thanks you Itachi…" she answer in a sad voice.

"Alright I have to go home now. I have to go talk with Sasuke about what happened today. Goodnight Ms. Tsundae," he said as he left the room.

He left the office and then the school and was right back in his card heading towards his home. He finally reached his old apartment and opened the door to find Sasuke asleep in a ball on the floor right in front of the door. Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled as he pulled out the note he was holding in him arms. He placed the note in his back pocket and slowly picked up Sasuke trying not to wake him up.

He put Sasuke in his bed and covered him with some blankets as he started to leave the room he hared something. He turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Itachi…" Sasuke said in his sleep with a whispering voice.


	4. Chapter 4: I Like You

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

I like you

With the long three-day suspension over with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura where back to there normal school lives. Walking to school, test taking, homework, club meetings, textbooks, and much, much, much more. Back to everything that was high school and away form everything that was suspension. Like eating all day and night until you pass out (Naruto) or sleeping all day only waking up to get food and to us the pot (Sasuke and Sakura) or chatting on the computer (all of them!).

"I cant' believe that I want to hurt Sakura again so we can get in trouble!" Naruto blurted out with a big smile on his face.

"NARUTO YOU BITCH!" Sakura yelled as she started hitting him repeatedly.

"Come on you guys or we'll be late for school…again…" Sasuke added in.

They nodded as Sakura took a look at Naruto's watch. He had it on upside down and as soon as she figures out what time it was the bell rang!

"SHIT! WE ARE REALLY LATE NOW!!" Naruto yelled as he stared to run towards the high school.

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled at him as he ran in front of him.

"YOU JUST HAD TO BE AN ASS! DIDN'T YOU NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she got in fount of Naruto and next to Sasuke.

When they finally reached to school they ran towards their lockers and grabbed everything they needed for class and ran to homeroom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! LATE AGAIN! THEN STAND OUT SIDE!" Mr. Guy yelled at the three of them. They all left the room and sat in the hall waiting for Mr. Guy to come out and give them another lecture about being late.

As they all sat in the hallway Sakura saw something…it looked like a note or something. As Naruto and Sasuke argued about who's fault it was Sakura slowly moved closer to the note. She reached and grabbed it and shoved it into her back pocket in her skirt. As the two of them continued to argue Sakura listen in on what Mr. Guy was rambling on about.

"Sssssshhhhh guys! I thing Mr. Guys said something about try outs!" Sakura whisper to the both of them, she had to whisper or Mr. Guy would have come out and yelled at them a little early than they wanted.

"Alright kidos! Try out day is today! Everyone who signed up for anything will be called down from call all day today and some will be after school! So we should start to hear them call down people very soon! So no one lie about if you are trying out or not because I have a list SO NO LIES! Now I have to go take care of three student who think it's fun to be late for my class!" Mr. Guys said as he started walking towards the door.

"TRY OUTS!" Naruto yelled out load for the whole world to hear him…and he yelled right in front of Mr. Guy.

"NARUTO UZIMAKI!!" Mr. Guy yelled at him, as his eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Try Outs—

- Soccer

"SASUKE CATCH!" Neji yelled at Sasuke passed the ball to him.

"GOT IT!" he yelled back as he went in to score a goal.

"NICE ONE SASUKE! YOU'RE ON THIS TEAM AGAIN!" Coach Kakashi yelled at him as he patted him on the head. "And Naruto…why did you even try out if you suck so bad. You can't bet somebody at something your no good at…it's impossible."

"SHUT UP!" Naurto yelled at him as he picked up some of the soccer balls.

- Basketball

"HERE CATCH SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at his as he passed him the ball.

"THANKS LOSER!" he yelled back as he made the basket.

"YEAH! NICE TEAM WORK YOU GUYS YOU'RE ON MY BASKETBALL TEAM!" Coach Jiriaiya yelled at them both jumping up and down.

- Kendo

"TAKE THIS SASUKE" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as he throw an attack with his kendo sword.

"Not even close Naruto" Sasuke said as he dodged his attack and finished him off.

"Nice try Naruto you're on the team and the say goes for you Sasuke." Coach Irukia said smiling as he helped Naurto up.

- Boxing

"TAKE THIS BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino yelled at Sakura as she throw a pouch at her.

Sakura dodged her weak punch and throw a stronger pouch back at her. It nailed Ino right in her face.

"Take that Ino-Pig!" Sakura said butting her foot on her head as in she just won first place.

"Nice hit Sakura! Great to have you back on the team this year!" Ms. Tsunade told her as she wrote her name on the list.

- Volleyball

"HERE YOU GO HINATA!" Sakura yelled at Hinata as she passed the ball over to Hinata.

Hinata got the ball and spiked over the next as it hit Ino right in the face.

"Point! Game to Hinata's Team!" Coach Shizuna said as she wrote down the winners' names.

- Boys Rugby

"HERE YOU GO NEJI!" Rock Lee yelled as he passed the ball to Neji.

Neji ran down the field ten yards and was blocked and passed it to Naruto. Naruto ran for another ten years before he got blocked and passed it over to Sasuke. Sasuke ran throw the last twenty yards till he reached the last blocker they had. He slid underneath him and made the winning scrimmage touch down.

"Nice job boys! Welcome to the team!" **Coach Asuma told the boys.**

"**Hey! Guys I got to go peep!" Naurto said as he ran toward the bathroom.**

**-Girls Rugby**

"**TENTEN CATCH!" Sakura yelled at Tenten as she passed her the ball.**

**Tenten ran half way down the field until she was blocked by Ino. Tenten passed it to Temari. Temari ran until she was ten yard away from the end zone and she passed it to Hinata. Hinata caught the ball in the end zone and made the winning scrimmage touch down.**

"**Way to go ladies! You're on this Girls Rugby Team! Well the girls that won at least! Nice one ladies!" Coach Anko said as she wrote the winning girls names' down.**

"**I have to get some water. Be right back." Hinata told Sakura as she slipped away form the big group to get her water.**

**Naruto finally finshed taking his crap and ran back to the field. Hinata grabbed her water from the girls' locker room and ran back to the field. **_**I hope I'm not going to get in trouble for this, **_**Naurto and Hinata thought not paying attention to where they where going as they both turned the corner. BAM! Naruto and Hinata ran right in to each other! They both laid on the ground as Naruto stuck his head to find that he hit Hinata.**

"**Are you ok Hinata?!" Naruto asked as he stood up above her.**

"**I-I-I-I'm fine Nar-Naruto" she answered as she tried to pull herself up.**

"**Let me help you Hinata!" he said as he helped her stand up. **

**He looked down at Hinata's knees and saw that she was bleeding.**

"**Hey Hinata! You're bleeding!" he told her sounding worried.**

**Hinata looked down at her knees and saw that she was bleeding and it was a lot for just falling on the ground. **

"**Here Hinata," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bench underneath the big tree out front of the school. He placed her on the bench as slowly as he could so he wouldn't hurt her."Now we can fix you up Hinata."**

"**Nar-Naruto…I-I'm fine" she insisted.**

"**No you're not Hinata! Now let me help you out alright!" he told her as he pulled out some Band-Aids form his pocket. "I got them from Sakura…she says that I fall to much and I needed them."**

**Naruto put two Band-Aids on both of her knees. "There you go Hinata. Feel better?" he asked as he smiled looking into her eyes.**

"**Th-Thanks you Nar-Naruto" she replied with a whispering voice as she looked right into him eyes.**

**Naruto got up off the ground and sat next to Hinata. Hinata started to blush as soon as Naurto sat down. He looked over at her and saw that she was blushing and he started blushing as well.**

"**So Hinata…I-I-I have something to tell you…" Naruto struggled to get out.**

"**Yes…what is it Naurto?" she said looking right at him.**

"**I-I-I woul-would like to ta-take you o-out this Friday…you know like to a movie…with you and me sitting next to each other…eating popcorn and candy…and maybe…just maybe holding hands…and a kiss at the end…" he finally was able to get out of him mouth with a cherry red face.**

"**Nar-Naruto…are you asking me out?" she asked still blushing.**

"**Yeah! I know I suck at this kind of stuff! Sasuke told me so!" he said but was interrupted.**

"**How would Sasuke know?" she asked with this weird look on her face.**

"**OH that! I practiced with Sasuke!" he told her with a big smile.**

"**You practiced what with Sasuke?" she asked hoping that he was not going to say what she was thinking about in her head.**

"**Asking you out! I even made him wear a black wig! I guess we shouldn't have done it at school because people thought we where guy and I was asking Sasuke out and shit like that! And he said that I sucked at it! So I was worried that I would mess up when I asked you and I did! So here goes nothing! Will you go out with me Hinata!" he told he with his cherry red face holding her hand.**

"**OF COURSE!" she said as she hugged him tight. He hugged her back and that was that. Naruto and Hinata are now oafishly going out!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—**After School—**

"**I'll be home in few minutes!" Sakura yelled as she was left her house.**

"**Don't get lost!" someone yelled form inside the house.**

"**One time and no one lets you live it down! Later guys!" she yelled back at them as she ran down the stairs and was off.**

**Sakura was heading to the story to get a few things they needed for dinner and come right back home. Without getting lost or kidnapped or hit by a car or well you get my point. Little did she know that was not the case for tonight.**

**Sakura walked into the story got what she needed, paid for it, and left, nothing out of the ordinary right? …Wrong…**

_**I can't believe they still wont let me for get about getting lost! I was seven what did they except! Me to come home without getting lost! Losers! **_**BAM! She hit the ground and looked up hoping the she just tripped. She saw something she was hoping not to see. She saw two men…not just two men…but two men that had a bounty over their heads.**

**One of them was Kunio Masayoshi who was wanted for killing and raping any young girl he could get his hands on. The other one was Ryota Shichiro who was wanted for the same thing as Kunio. Together they were known as The Killing Two, they where both partners in crime.**

"**Hey there good looking! What's cooking!" Kunio said looking right at her.**

"**Got your ass up bitch!" Ryota yelled as he pulled Sakura up and grabbed her arms.**

**She looked at the both of them. They looked at her and her miniskirt and the same thought popped up in both their heads. Sakura knew she was in for it now.**

"**Hey there cutie! You want to have a party to night?" Kunio asked with a big grin on his face.**

"**No thanks! Now let me go!" she demeaned.**

"**Nice try little lady but if you don't want to go party I'm afraid that I'll have to shot you then." Ryota told her showing her the gun he head as he pointed at her head.**

"**Now that we're clear about all of this…lets start the party." Kunio said as he came closer and closer to Sakura.**

"**AAAAAWWWWWWWW!! GET AWAY FORM ME!! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" she yelled hoping that someone would hear her cry.**

**Silence.**

"**Looks like no one cares about you cuite!" Kunio said was he was right on Sakura. **

**His heads where heading strait for her skirt.** **Something hit Kunio in the back of the head. He looked down and saw ice-cream on the ground. He looked around and saw some guy standing on the other side of the street.**

"**DID YOU THROW THAT ICE-CREAM YOU WHORE!?" Kunio yelled at the man across the street.**

"**Yeah! I throw it! So what about it?" the man replied to Kunio.**

"**YOUR DEAD KID!" he yelled at his as he started running towards the man across the street.**

**The man throw a book bag at Kunio. Kunio hit he ground more pissed then he was before. The man ran at Kunio and stepped on the book bag as it crushed Kunio.**

_**I know that book bag…it's Sasuke! Is that Sasuke! No it can't be him…he's still grounded!, **_**Sakura thought to her self.**

"**Alright lets get on thing strait here…You let Sakura go and I wont have to kick your Asses!" the man yelled at the both of them. The street light finally hit the man face and it was…**

"**SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she started to cry.**

**Sasuke looked over at Sakura thinking in his head how to get her away form them. Kunio saw that Sasuke was looking away and he pushed him off him. Sasuke hit the ground and Kunio rolled over on top of him and took out a knife and healed it at Sasuke's throat.**

"**How are you going to save her when you can't even say yourself!" Kunio yelled at Sasuke's face.**

"**I'm not done with you yet loser!" Sasuke said as pulled out a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Kunia in his stomach. Sasuke pushed Kunia off of his and stood up stepped on the knife in his stomach. Sasuke started to run at Sakura.**

"**KILL HER RYOTA!!" Kunio yelled at Ryota.** **Ryota put the gun back at Sakura's head and pulled the trigger. **

**All that Ryota saw was blood and lots of it and no girl. He looked over to his side and saw Sasuke holding Sakura. Sasuke covered in blood…his blood! Ryota shot Sasuke and missed Sakura.**

"**HOW DID I HIT YOU!?" Ryota demanded to know.**

"**I jumped when you shot the gun and push Sakura out of the way…instead of killing her you just shot me." Sasuke explained.**

**Ryota looked right into Sasuke's eyes and saw nothing but anger and inside his steely eyes he also saw the thrust for blood and the desire to kill. **

"**Kunio! We should leave!" Ryota yelled at Kunio.**

"**Why? You chicken?" Kunio said as he tried to get the knife out of his stomach.**

"**I am now!" he yelled as he ran to picked up Kunio. He throw him over his shoulder and ran for his life.**

"**GET BACK THERE YOU CHICKEN!" Kunio yelled over Ryota's shoulder.**

"**NOT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Ryota yelled back at his as they ran off.**

**Sasuke, blood running down his face, looked at Sakura. "Are you ok Sakura?"**

"**I-I'm fine Sasuke…but you're not" she said as she ripped her t-shirt and tied it around Sasuke's wound. Sasuke was shot in his side but his blood went everywhere.**

**Sasuke stood up when Sakura finished fixing him up. He was still holding her as he stood up. He placed her on the bench underneath the Sakura Tree in the park. He looked at her as she was looking into his eyes.**

"**Sakura…" he said looking into her eyes.**

"**Yes Sasuke" she asked looking into his.**

"**I have something to tell you"**

"**Like what Sasuke?"**

"**I-I-I've been trying to say it for a long time but just never could find the right way to say it to you but…here it goes. Sakura I've liked you for a long time. I liked ever since the first time I heard your laugh…since I saw your smile…since I saw your ember eyes…"**

"**Sasuke…"**

"**I know it sounds weird and stupid but I do like you Sakura…I like you a lot. You just seem to make me happy…you've always made me happy Sakura…"**

"**Sasuke…"**

"**And I was hoping that you could continue making me happy…so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't just like you Sakura I…I…"**

**Sakura kissed Sasuke's check. He blushed. She blushed. He looked right into her ember eyes and know that he didn't even have to say the he loved she already knew. She looked into his cold steely eyes and fort he first time she could see something warm about his eyes…something she had never seen before…he really looked like he was happy to be with her. Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips and that was that for them.**

"**I love you too Sasuke" Sakura whisper into Sasuke's ear.**

"**Do I even have to say it?" Sasuke whisper back as he kissed her again.**

**Sakura remember that she had a note that someone had dropped in the hallway. She thought that Sasuke might know how wrote it. She pulled the note out of her pocket and showed it to Sasuke.**

"**Hey Sasuke…do you know who wrote this?" she asked as she handed him the note.**

**Sasuke opened the note and looked at it. "It's for you Sakura."**

"**For me?!"**

"**Yeah! It's for you"**

"**From who?"**

"**How about you read it when you get home"**

"**Sure…why not?"** "**May I walk you home Sakura?"**

"**Sure Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke heeled Sakura's hand as he walked her home. They reached Sakura's house and Sasuke didn't want to let go of her hand and she didn't want to let go ether.**

"**Goodnight Sasuke…" Sakura said as she walked to the door.**

**Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and kissed her. "Goodnight Sakura…"** **Sakura walked in side her house and Sasuke walked home to his house.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Sakura's Room—

_**Now to look at that note, **_**Sakura though as she opened it up. She looked at the note for only a few seconds and saw Sasuke's handwriting and the eleven words that the note contained.**

_**Sakura,**_

_**I love you and always will and always have.**_

_**-Sasuke**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Sasuke's House—

"I'm home Itachi" Sasuke said as he shot the door.

"**Itachi! Itachi! Are you home? Anyone here?" he asked as he looked around the apartment.**

**Sasuke finally found Itachi asleep on the coach waiting for Sasuke to get home. Sasuke couldn't carry Itachi to his bed so he coved him up with some blankets. As Sasuke was going to bed he heard…**

"**You back Sasuke?" Itachi asked asleep.**

"**Yeah Itachi…I'm home."**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
